This cancer education activity is directed at students in undergraduate level and at graduate and postgraduate levels. Particular emphasis is placed on clinical competence in undergraduate level and both clinical and research orientation in the graduate level. Our graduate program consists in specialist education in oncology in the disciplines of Surgery, Medicine, Pediatrics, Radiation Therapy, Pathology, Urology, and Obstetrics and Gynecology. The major accent is on evaluation of this program both in undergraduate and graduate level. The newer problem solving approach is being used to assess the impact of the program. Furthermore, the end product is being judged from their career choices. We are also developing a core curriculum in cancer for the undergraduate students. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: The effect of pretreatment with allogeneic fetal cells on hamster melanoma. El-Domeiri, A. A., Sabet, T., and Das Gupta, T. K. J. Med. 7(2):103-112, 1976. The influence of pineal ablation and administration of melatonin on growth and spread of hamster melanoma. El-Domieri, A. A. and Das Gupta, T. K. J. of Surg. Onco. 8:197-205, 1976.